


Puberty simulator

by Your_everyday_weird_fanficwriter



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Puberty, Smut, Unus Annus, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_everyday_weird_fanficwriter/pseuds/Your_everyday_weird_fanficwriter
Summary: Mark finds out what Ethan likes when filming an unus annus -video.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184





	Puberty simulator

Ethan was not exited.  
He was getting cameras ready to record their final unus annus video for the day. It was about simulating puberty for him.

Mark had always joked about Ethan being a baby and that he hasn’t gone through puberty. They both knew that that was not true but they were all out of ideas for videos.

Mark was gathering his equipment: facepaint, fake hair, muscle stimulator, spraybottle, vaseline and a tube with a balloon at the end. He was grinning as he filled the spray bottle with water.  
”I don’t like this” Ethan said as he was plugging in his laptop.  
”Why? What do you not like?” Mark asked still grinning.  
”This whole video is just gonna be you teasing me! It’s gonna be all torture for me and you are just gonna laugh at my pain!” Ethan crossed his arms in fake anger.  
”That’s not true! This is gonna be an instuctional video for the kids who wanna know what puberty is gonna be like!”  
”Mark we have made food with sextoys, prepubecent kids should not watch our videos” Ethan pointed out.  
”I hate to admit that you are not wrong..” Mark said. ”Well but this is only fair that i get to tease you a little bit cause you tased me but you didn’t let me tase you!” ”But you kicked me in the nuts!” ”But you flinched when we played nutball!!”  
”Fine this is fair I guess” ethan admitted and stood up. ”I think we are ready. Let’s shoot this shit”

They started the video with jokes about Ethan’s small figure and Mark being the manliest man in the world. Mark was reading an article about puberty from a sheet of paper as he went through the stages of puberty as he simulated them with Ethan.  
Ethan felt gross having spots and olive oil on his skin and in his hair and having water sprayed all over him. They were simulating acne, sweating and greasy hair and skin. Ethan hated every bit of it.

But things got a lot worse for him when Mark read the next line:  
”You may get random erections that happend no reason at all” and took the balloon with the tube in his hands. Ethan looked at the camera with pained eyes as Mark got closer to him and lifted his shirt a little bit. Ethan slapped his hand away.  
”You can’t slap puberty away” Mark said when his hand was slapped away the fifth time. ”I can slap you away” Ethan mumbled. He liked this less every second.  
”Put this in your pants” commanded Mark as he gave the balloon to Ethan.  
Ethan tucked the balloon in his boxers and sat down on the couch.

They acted a scene where Ethan was a student and Mark a math teacher. Mark asked him simple questions and Ethan answerd fear in his voice. ”What’s twelve minus- o’oh” said Mark as he blowed to the tube inflating the balloon in Ethan’s boxers. Ethan felt the latex rubbing against his penis as a light gasp escaped from his mouth. He did not hate the feeling, but he knew he could never say it to Mark.

Mark in the role of the teacher, asked Ethan to write the answer to his question on the imaginary blackboard. Ethan stood up finding it difficult to walk as the massive balloon was in between his legs. The movement made the balloon rub his penis and Ethan knew he was in trouble. He was getting hard. For real this time.

They continued the video, spraying hair to his arms and stuffing his pants and shirt with fur. At the end, Ethan had muscle stimulators on his legs and he felt miserable. Randomly, Mark would blow into the tube and inflate the balloon making Ethans boxers tight. Every time that happened, a gasp escaped from his lips. Ethan was praying in his head that Mark would not hear it.

Finally Mark did the outro, still holding air in Ethans pants. Ethan was secretly glad about than, cause his pretend erection hid his actual one.  
”I think that’s a wrap!” Amy said from behind the camera.  
”Great!” Said Mark as he suddenly took his thumb away from the tube, deflating the balloon in Ethan’s boxers. A loud moan escaped from Ethan’s lips as he felt the sudden emptyness.  
Ethan instantly knew what had happened and slapped a hand over his mouth in embarrasment. Mark turned to him with surprised and slightly evil smirk.  
”Amy, I remembered that we were suppose to film the 8th world wonder -video tomorrow and we forgot to buy the paint. Would you be an angel and go get some? We would clean all the filming stuff in the meantime”  
”Yeah sure! I’ll go. Need to grab some more milk anyways, see you guys propably in an hour or two”  
Amy took her keys and left.

Ethan had sunken to the couch, feeling exhausted. He was just laying his head back and closing his eyes when he felt Mark sitting next to him.  
Mark had a sinister look in his face as he stared Ethan deep into his eyes.  
Suddenly, Mark blew into the tube, and Ethan gasped as the balloon in his boxers inflated.  
”You like it” Mark said with a grin.  
”No I don’t!” Ethan replied way too quickly.  
”Tell that to your dick that is rock hard”  
The balloon deflated and they both saw the outline of Ethans penis through his sweatpants.  
Ethan buried his face into his hands fearing he would die of embarrasment.

”If you had something rubbing against your dick like that, you would be hard too!” Ethan said, trying to gain some control of the situation.  
”Oh I know that” said Mark, and blew into the tube again. Ethan gasped again and realized that the tone in Marks voice changed. He wasn’t making fun of him. He sounded curious. Eager almost.  
”You look good when i surprise you with it. You look hot” This time Ethan defenetly recognized a horny undertone to his voice. Was mark enjoying this?

Mark released the air out of the balloon and Ethan moaned. Then he blew into the tube again and released.  
”M-Mark..” Ethan gasped between light moans. ”What are you doing?”  
”Isn’t being really horny a part of puberty?” Mark wispered to Ethan. Their eyes met. Ethan felt turning in his stomack and bit his lip in anticipation.  
Mark blew into the tube once again and Ethan closed his eyes. He felt Mark’s slow breath on his face as their lips collided.

The kiss was slow at first. Both men testing the waters.  
Ethan’s fingers found their way into Mark’s hair as he deepend the kiss. Mark wanted to go the same, and grabbed Ethan’s face with both hands, accidentaly deflating the balloon in Ethans pants again.  
Ethan gasped into Mark’s mouth.  
”You really do like that don’t you?” Mark said in between kisses.  
”W-well.. it’s kinda nice..” Ethan mumbled and tried to hid his face.  
Mark chuckled as he brought the tube again to his lips. He looked Ethan straight into his eyes as he blew into it. This time Ethan was not afraid to show his feelings. He closed his eyes and moaned as Mark inflated and deflated the balloon.  
After a while, Ethan became unpatient and needed more.

”Mark.. please..” he gasped in between moans.  
”Please.. touch me..”  
”You want me to touch you?” The older man asked, clearly amused. ”Where?”  
”You know where! Stop teasing me,” answerd Ethan. He felt weird saying his needs out loud.  
Mark finally grapped at the tube and yanked it, pulling the empty balloon off of Ethans pants.  
He felt hands on his shoulders. Not what he was asking but still nice. Mark’s touch was gentle but firm.  
Mark started caressing Ethans arms, shoulders, nech and hair. Goosebumps started to form on the youger boy’s skin as he enjoyed the touch.  
The hand’s started to find their way down Ethan’s torso and stopped at the hem of Ethan’s t-shirt.  
”Is this okay?” Mark asked as he started to lift Ethan’s shirt.  
”Yes. Fuck yes” was all Ethan could say, lust blurring his senses.  
Ethan’s shirt found it’s way on the floor as Mark started to explore Ethan’s newly exposed skin.  
”God you are sexy” said Mark as he caressed Ethans light abs, fingers slowly moving down.

Ethan didn’t want to wait any longer and just grabbed Mark’s hand and moved it over his dick. Mark chucled as he started rubbing Ethan through his pants.  
Ethan started to grind agains Mark’s palm, moaning lightly.  
Mark leaned down connecting their lips again.

Ethan was in heaven. He did not care that this was his best friend and former boss kissing him.  
All he could think about was their lips smacking together, tasting Mark’s sweet flavour, feeling his palm on his crotch. Their tongues were getting to know eachother as Mark started to drag Ethans pants down. Ethan lifted his hips, helping Mark to remove the clothing item.  
Suddenly, Ethan felt really exposed and self-concious. He was only wearing his boxers, and Mark could easily see the outline of his penis.

”Are you ok? Do you wanna continue?” Asked Mark sweetly. His caring voice calmed the younger boy.  
”Yeah-” Ethan tried to collect his thoughts. ”Yeah don’t stop p-please”  
”Beg for it”  
”What?!”  
”I want you to beg for it”  
Ethan was confused, but his lust took over.  
”Please Mark, please touch my dick. Please jerk me off and let me cum I need it please!” He blurted it all out before he could even second guess himself.

Then he felt his boxers being yanked off of him, freeing him fully. Ethan didn’t even get a chance to acknowledge the cool air against his rock hard penis when Mark has allready grabbed it.

Foreplay was over. The teasing was over. Mark started to pump Ethans penis hard and fast.  
”M-m-m-m-a-ark” Ethan gasp between loud moans.  
This was just what he needed right now. After the break up with Mika, all Ethan needed was a brutal mindless fuck.  
”You like that baby?” Mark said as he started to fondle the younger man’s balls.  
”Yes! Just like that fuck”  
Ethan tasted blood as he bit his lower lip, pain and plesure mixing beautifully. He new that he wasn’t gonna last long, the stimulation was so intense.

”I’m gonna cum Mark” Ethan whined.  
And just like that, the hands were gone.  
Ethan let out a desperate moan. He looked Mark straight into his eyes, needy and confused.  
”You won’t cum without my permission”  
”Permission??” Ethan questioned.  
”Beg for me baby”  
Ethan needed to cum so bad. He knew he would do anything.

”Please let me cum! I’ll do anything. Please”  
”Open your mouth”  
Ethan was so desperate that he didn’t think to question anything at this point. He just wanted to please Mark, so Mark could let him cum.

He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Mark took two of his fingers and placed then onto his tongue lightly. He pressed down, signaling Ethan to close his mouth.  
”Suck”  
Ethan obeyed.  
Ethan sucked Marks fingers, swirling his tongue around and between them.

When Mark was satisfyed with the wetness of his fingers, he pulled them out and observed the spit dripping from then.  
Then he kneeled in front of Ethans crotch, spreading his legs. Ethan knew what was gonna happend.  
Slowly, Mark brough one wet finger to Ethans entrance, just rubbing it lightly.  
Mark looked Ethan straight to his eyes as he slowly pushed the first finger in.

A slow deep moan came out of Ethan. This was not entirely new to him, he did own a small dildo, but the sensation was different when someone else did this to him.  
It was burning just slightly, but the feeling on the inside was pure bliss.  
Mark moved his finger slowly, swirling inside of Ethan, before he added the second one.  
”You like that?” Mark asked, already knowing the answer. Ethan nodded his head, unable to form words.

Mark made scissoring movements with his fingers, before hitting a spot that made Ethan’s head spin. Ethan gasped loudly and grabbed his own hair, nedding to hold onto something.  
Mark smirked at Ethans reaction.  
”You want me to touch your prostate huh” Mark started to hit the prostate with every movement.  
”Yesyesyes” was all Ethan could say. He thought that nothing could be better than this but he was wrong.  
Mark’s fingers still inside, he started to jerk Ethan off with his other hand. He mached every stroke and prostate hit, and Ethan was seeing stars.

”Imsocloseimsoclose”  
”Beg for it baby”  
”PLEASE let me cum pleasepleaseplease”

Mark dived down, burying Ethan’s penis deep into his mouth, sucking with power, still fingering his prostate.  
Ethan exploded.  
His eyes couldn’t stay open, his toes were curling and his knuckles turned white as he was trying to hold on to anything. The voices that came out of his mouth were straight out of a porn movie.

Mark sucked the last drop of cum that shot out of Ethan’s penis, before he lifted his head.  
He smirked to Ethan as he came closer to the younger boy.  
He connected their lips, giving Ethan a taste of himself. Mark had not swallowed, so the cum was dripping when the kiss deepened.

”Are you ok?” Mark asked, worry in his eyes.  
”Yes. That was amazing. Let me return the favour.  
Ethan started to touch Mark, but Mark just grabbed his hand.  
”There’s no need. I... I kinda already came”  
”You came? At what point?”  
”You were just so sexy”

Ethan felt heat rising to his face when hearing those words. Did Mark actually cum just watching Ethan?  
Mark stood up and walked to the bathroom and returning with a damp towl.  
Ethan was trying to stand up from the couch but Mark guided him back down.  
”Relax baby” Mark said as he started to wipe his chest clean from the cum that had dribbled there.  
When the younger boy’s chest was clean again, Mark grabbed a throw blanked and wrapped it aroud him.

Ethan felt really tired and the soft blanket was just what he needed. He felt Mark sitting next to him. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy and kissed his temple.  
They cuddled there for a long time, Ethan almost falling asleep.

”I’m so hungry” said Ethan suddenly.  
”I can call Amy to bring some indian food if you like”  
”Fuck yes that would be the best”  
Mark chucled and grabbed his phone. He called Amy as Ethan rested his head on the older man’s shoulder.

”Thank’s Amy! See you soon. Bye!” Mark pocketed his phone and looked Ethan in the eyes.  
”Amy said she’ll be here in 30 minutes”  
”So we have 30 minutes to cuddle?” Said Ethan jokingly.  
”I said to her that we would clean the filming equipment”  
”Fuck”  
”Fuck”

They both stood up. Mark ran to the cameras and started to unplug everything.  
Ethan was putting his clothes back on when Mark talked again.  
”Hey Ethan... ” he was trying to find the right words.  
”I know you just broke up with Mika and your head is probably a big mess right now.. well.. My head is kind of a mess all the time so I don’t always know what I want or like but... I really liked.. that.” Mark walked to Ethan and caressed his cheek.  
”I think we both have a lot of thinking to do” Ethan said laughing.  
”I think you’re right” said Mark.  
”Let’s take this one day at a time”  
”Yeah”


End file.
